The Assassin
by ImaginationGurl44
Summary: A new hero comes to Norrisville and she is the Assassin. Most have not heard of her, not even the current Ninja. But soon it will be her time to shine and help the ninja. This girl is also coping with her own problems but with a destiny ahead of her, she will face all odds. Probably an AU. T for language and some sexual references. This is my first fanfiction, hurray!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction that probably will become a full story. Please don't judge me harshly. This could be considered as an AU but I'll think about it. I don't own Randy Cunningham. I only own my words (story) and OC. Thank you and enjoy the story. :)**

My name is Neraine and I am a freshman in Norrisville High School. I've learned that many "odd" things happen specifically here. They have a "ninja" to protect them. They are called the Norrisville Ninja because they protect the entire town. I find it dumb that an entire town keeps getting attacked my strange entities. Wouldn't you think those things would've , I don't know, moved on?

I recently moved to Norrisville because of a deal my father had received. We would end up staying here for all of my high school years. I found it quite depressing as I had to move away from the friends that were like my friends forever. I tried to argue with him about it, but I couldn't win. My brother, who was in college, came with us to help us move. He gave me a ton of advice about high school, like know who you hang out with or don't get lost. I actually wrote them all down. He also told me to be careful, due to how I looked. I was supermodel tall for my age. 5' 7" at 14? Not a good height to begin with. People will think I'm older but I could get dragged into some bad events (my old friends kept joking around that I'd get stoned, so fuck them). My face was no different. I had a perky face, which looked prettiest when I was happy. I always got compliments from people because of that. My hair was amazingly straight. It was layered and a girly type of brown. I also couldn't call myself curvaceous since I was skinny but I still had some bust to me. I had regular sized boobs, which I hadn't mind, because their right in the middle. Many describe me to be a mess of perfect. A great height, perky boobs, a cute face, smooth hair, and not acne ridden. I hated it since it made me feel like a bad guy.

My dad dropped me off to school that day and told me to be safe. "I can't afford to loose my baby girl," he laughed. I just gave him an angry glare and got out of the car. I started to look around to the new environment I was in. There were also a ton of students entering the school, but they were mostly socializing. Most of these kids, or at least freshman, must've known each other from middle school. I had no one. And that wasn't good. I looked retarded, compared to what other girls were wearing. They were wearing short shorts, crops tops, and makeup. I sighed at the sight. Even I wouldn't go overboard like that. I was wearing a Five Nights at Freddy's shirt, shorts that weren't too short, and I had my Attack on Titan messenger bag. I was facepalming hard, mentally. According to the school app, we really didn't need anything for the first week of school so I decided to bring in all my supplies slowly. So in my AoT bag, I had a box of pencils and mechanical pencils, boxes of black,blue, and red pens, book covers, and a few notebooks. I also carried a few manga in the bag, specifically, the latest Bleach, Fairy Tail, and AoT that I got from the library. In hand was my binder and my phone, which was a Samsung S5. My dad did know how to spoil me, and I loved and hated it.

When I got into the building, it was huge. My brother had told me high school was huge, but I didn't expect this! I guessed that this was due to my old school. It was very small and I didn't mind. But here, I think I could come in and never go out. As I walked, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was a student, who probably wasn't a freshman. She pointed me to their gymnasium and I went there. In the Gymnasium, there were several tables and hanging from the ceiling was a sign that said, "Welcome Freshman!" There were four tables. Two of them were for A-M, being further divided into A-F and G-M. The other two tables were for N-Z, also being further divided into N-T and U-Z. I went to the first table and fell in line. There was a lot of pushing and shoving and lots of stinky smells. But I was able to get to the table without fainting. "Hello dearie, what's your full name?" the lady told me. "Neraine Bedlion," I replied, slowly. The woman next to her flipped through a box, which was full of colorful folders. "Bedlion... Bedlion," I heard the woman mutter, "Here it is, Neraine Bedlion!" She handed me a purple folder. I was in awe for a moment on how they knew my favorite color but then I remembered the test they gave me. "Very sneaky," I thought. The lady said, "That folder has your locker code, locker number, your account on the school website, and the classes you picked over the summer. The account on the school website can access your grades." She handed me a purple lock and waved me goodbye.

I went off to search for my locker. I saw many huddled together and talking. I felt so alone. I had no one to befriend me here. But I knew a friend would turn up, I just had to wait. As I turned a corner to where my locker should be, somebody bumps into me. Hard. I fall and trip and my mind starts racing. "That faggot just bumps into me and doesn't try helping me?! That piece of shit!" I scream in my head as wait for impact with the linoleum floor. But it never happens. My binder, folder, and phone do, but not me. I feel someone lifting me up. I feel dizzy but with enough sense to pick up my things that fell. My phone had not broke since it fell on top of the binder. After picking everything up, I finally get a chance to see who caught me. "Are you okay," he asks,"Howard, you need to be careful. This is a girl for crying out loud!" I started blushing and I nodded quickly. "My name's Randy, by the way, what's yours?" he asks. "M-m-my name is N-ne-Neraine," I stamper out. "Are you sure you are okay?" he persists. "Yes," I silently shout, "Just tell your friend to be more careful," I glared at his friend who was obese to say the least. "Welp, that explains how he bumped into me," I think. "Well, it was nice knowing you," I smile as I run towards my locker, as if I have toast in my mouth and I'm running late for school.

**So... ummm... like I said earlier this is my first fanfiction. Please rate and review. I won't mind criticism since I need some help writing, so yeah. :)**

**Also I have a question, how do you double space here? ;-;**


	2. The Dragon

**Hello again, this is the second chapter of The Assassin. Thank you Nomi Norisu for the review and thank you FlyingDutchGirl for following. I have noticed that I have over 50 views, which makes me very happy. :3 Back to the point, I have a list of disclaimers** **to put down. I do not own the following things: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja,any book mentioned in this chapter, and Five Nights at Freddy's. Those will belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC and words, a.k.a the story/plot. I will be doing these disclaimers a ton, because a lot of different things will be mentioned and I want to play it safe. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2 of The Assassin.**

The first day of school was kind of eventful, most specifically the part where I bumped into Randy in the halls. The ninja still hasn't appeared yet but I wasn't so hyped about it. The day was a 12 noon dismissal and I was very happy. I was stuck in homeroom the entire day, and all we did was team building activities to try to get to know each other. People kept staring at me during these activities, especially the girls. They must've been jealous of my traits, and I didn't like it one bit. Randy and Howard were also in my homeroom, which made me unhappy. I met a few of otakus just like me, not only in my class but during break too, which made me very happy. During one of the team building activities, which was called "Draw your partner in a way you imagined them to be."And of course, our partners were chosen and I got Randy. RANDY. I sat at the desk next to him and Howard smirked. He probably meant it to Randy and it was a little teasing. I rolled my eyes. The drawing paper was passed out and I drew to my heart's content. I drew him as Eren but it didn't feel right since Eren is annoying(and I don't think Randy is annoying). So I flipped the paper and drew Phone Guy from both FNAFs. Once we were told to show our drawings to our partners, I showed Randy my drawing of Phone Guy. With his adorable phone head and Purple Guy creeping behind him. I thought this picture was one of the best I've done. I had to explain what it meant thought, since he was confused, especially the phone head. The picture that Randy drew was breathtaking. Heck, it wasn't even a person but it was so detailed. Randy had drawn a swan, flying away from cherry blossom trees. The picture was very detailed and I felt flattered. I blushed slightly when I picked it up. Our homeroom teacher told us we could keep the pictures if we wanted to, and I kept it. I saw Randy neatly place the picture into his binder. I blushed more when I saw this.

When I got back to my table, my tablemates were all smiling. "What?" I asked. They all raised their eyebrows up and down, in like the flirty way. The girl in my table, Maia spoke first, "You're blushing!" I blushed harder at this remark. This blush was full of embarrassment and love. I created a pouty face at them. "Well you guys sure know how to make a first impression," I giggled. Besides all of the otakus I met, I also befriended my tablemates. Their names were Maia, Keith, and Xian.

I walked home. A gentle breeze passed by, which filled my face with a smile. When I got home, my mom greeted me with a big smile and a bear hug. "Honey, how was your first day of school? Did you make new friends? See any boys you like? Seen the ninja? What happened toda-" I cut off my mom,"Mom, I'm sorry to hurt you, but you always ask so many questions." "Sorry sweetie but you know, just checking on you!" She replied giggling, "I'll just ask these questions later so you better be ready." I went upstairs to my room, going directly to my phone to read some fanfics. My favorite fanfic around the fanfics I currently was reading was one about Jeremy Fitzgerald and Mike Schimdt. (JEREMIKE FTW, THE AUTHOR AGREES SO MUCH) The smut chapter was coming next week and I was waiting. Today, the author uploaded a chapter to bridge into the lemony goodness. ( (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) I read the chapter, internally screaming at every single word. I had fallen off the bed once I read the last line and I was fangirling too hard and couldn't breath and my mom heard me. "You should go outside, your fanfics are killing you!" She shouted from downstairs. I decided to do what my mother told me as she would murder me if I didn't. I brought out my bike, brought my phone, earphones, two books, and a blanket.

I got to the park, where a ton of the students had gathered. I could say that the entire school was at Norrisville Park. I had a hard time looking for a nice, quiet spot, since it literally was a party here. I finally found a nice, quiet place underneath the shade of a tree. I leaned my bike against the tree and took out the things I brought with me out of the basket (Neraine has those bikes that have the basket in front and let's just say its a peach and lilac color). I first grabbed my phone and earphones, to listen to some music. "Fresh air is very nice," I said as I opened up Paper Towns by John Green. I had gotten this book as a farewell gift from one of my friends. I also got the books Eleanor & Park and Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell by another friend. I had recently finished Fangirl and I was a fangirl about Fangirl. I was so happy about how Rainbow Rowell embraced fandom. I was able to read the prologue and the first Chapter of Paper Towns until I finally was noticed by someone. "Hey, " the familiar masculine voice said. I looked up, with a face of discontent. It was Randy and behind him, Howard. (The author here, who I will call Admin-chan, is too innocent to call him a fatass but I'd love too but she controls the story) I stared at him, with a blank yet deathly glare. He still wouldn't budge, not even flinch so I took out my phone and read another fanfic. "Hello Randy," I gave him a response. I was hoping for him to leave me alone. This was me time, and I didn't want to see anyone from school during me time. Before Randy could say something, a scream cut off his response. Well, I'd call them screams. The teenagers were dashing in all directions as a robotic dragon was wrecking the building next block. I quickly packed up and hopped on my bike, and that's when I realize Randy was gone. Howard was just looking in awe as the Ninja came out of nowhere and started battling the dragon. I decided to watch the battle. I wanted to help him, but not Ninja was doing a number on the dragon until it spewed fire. I had sensed that fire wasn't fire but it was blistering. Soon the Ninja started limping as he tried with all his strength to destroy the dragon.

I needed to help Randy, or the Ninja. But it wasn't time for me to reveal myself. I had just got here and now I'm risking myself. Instead I thought quickly and thoroughly and came up with a plan. I turned both myself and my bike invisible. I transformed into one of my forms( will be revealed on a later date) and sprinted towards the dragon. I first went to the Ninja and casted a quick healing spell to heal his legs, which was all the quick spell could do. Then I went up to the dragon and summoned a ball of electricity and threw it. It stunned the dragon. "This should leave the Ninja with an opening," I whispered as I sprinted back to my bike. I got on and biked all the way home, still invisible.

In order to not raise any eyes, when I took the turn to the street my house was on, I lifted the invisible spell and told my dad everything. I had arrived when he just arrived. "Well, my dear, it looks like you'll have a lot on your hands," he yawned. We walked into the house and smelled an amazing smell. My mom had cooked ramen, with meatballs and spam swimming in it. (Admin-chan's dad cooks this and she loves it) She had re asked all the questions she had asked me earlier. I answered all of them truthfully, while slurping the noodles up. "Manners," she cried but I didn't take heed. This was a nice meal to eat on the first day of school so I was happy. After eating, I went up to my room to watch anime. I eventually fell into a deep sleep.

**This will be the end of Chapter 2 and as you can see it has a name! I named it The Dragon, and you should be able to see why. In the next chapter, we will actually have a timeskip. Now it won't be major and my character will explained what happened in that time. Let's say that school had started in the end of August. In the next chapter, we will jump to Halloween and the beginning of November. I am doing a timeskip this early because I really don't want this to drag a long time, so please expect that. Again, please rate and review. I still don't mind criticism. Wow, this was a long Author's Note! Well, until next time! :)**


	3. A Stunning Reveal?

**Hello everyone, welcome to a new chapter of The Assassin. It took a bit to upload because of how long it is. It is my longest chapter so far. :) Over 2,000 words, hurray. As said in the previous A/N, there will be a timeskip. So you will see it in place. I got a bit too descriptive a few times but it is my story. Disclaimers: I do not own the following things: RC9GN, Five Nights at Freddy's, Sailor Moon, Time and Eternity, and everything else that is not my OC or my story. OC and Story is all I own. Now, enjoy Chapter 3, A Stunning Reveal?**

Time flew fast from when school started. I felt this because of the fact that school was not putting up much of a challenge right now. Yes, I was learning new content, but homework and projects didn't murder me. The ninja had also appeared many times, since monsters came and almost destroyed the school. I'm amazed at how fast this school can repair its building. It was already November, or more like Halloween Day. I woke up, like any day ever, except instead of an anime T shirt hanging on the back of my door, it was a Halloween costume. This Halloween costume was of Sailor Moon. I had wanted this outfit because of Sailor Jeremy (moar five nights at Freddy's crap yayay). I found it so adorable that I wanted to cosplay Usagi-chan herself. But I knew I couldn't and wouldn't look as adorable as Jeremy. But I still tried.

The day was a 12 noon dismissal, much to my relief. This day would be full of going around booths, winning prizes, and being in awe at other people's costumes. It took me about 30 minutes to actually prepare my outfit but I ate breakfast first to be faster. I first put on the battle outfit. The regular sailor fuku with red bows and armbands and a blue collar and skirt. I had also bought the wig, which I had a hard time putting on, due to some of my hair falling out of the bun I had put it in. However, it finally stayed in place. Once I put on my boots, I put light make up on to exemplify the look and hopped on my bike. I biked quickly to school, but carefully as I felt the wig turning slightly to the right.

When I finally got to school, the place was literally a "haunted" house, or so to say the least. Kids were still in their cliché groups and I still rolled my eyes. I went to my locker and found my cliché group, which wasn't so cliché really. We were a people of different taste and our outfits really represented it (or made fun of what they hated). Maia was dressed as a flower girl to mock the liberals for their bad choices. She coaxed her parents to buy this for her and they reluctantly agreed. Keith was dressed up in a bodysuit, which was designed to be Godzilla. Xian had dressed up as a Chinese monk, which I found racist but he was Chinese and it was his choice.

"You look adorable, Neraine," Maia giggled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Really?" I sigh.

"Calm down girls, aren't both of you fighting for something," Keith choked thought his bodysuit.

"Shouldn't you be terrorizing Japan?" I rebuddled to him.

"Shouldn't you be protecting Japan or the world?" Xian joked. We all laughed.

"Enough with the burns, let's get to homeroom," Maia said as I reached into my locker to drop some books off.

We spent homeroom socializing and watched Despicable Me 2. At first, I felt stupid watching it, I had actually enjoyed it. I also found out that our teacher was dared to play both Five Nights at Freddy's, put it up on the SmartBoard (like a projector) but at the cost of us watching this movie. During the movie, I mostly talked with my friends but I had caught a glance from Randy.

"Was he blushing?" I blinked my eyes and rubbed them.

I must've been delusional but I looked back at him and he was looking straight at me, actually blushing. I was about to vomit. Rainbows. He was sitting with his friend, Howard, and some other kids, some I was able to recognize. These included Theresa Fowler and Debby Kang as they were my teammates in one team building challenge and some boys like Julian and Bucky, which I destroyed in Dodgeball a few days ago. Despicable Me 2 ended sooner than I could think and now my teacher had pulled up the projector and opened his Steam account. HIS STEAM ACCOUNT!? He opened the first game, which he had bought the full version. I really wanted to vomit rainbows now. I ran to the front, along with some other students. We all sat in front of the projector, smiling gleefully at our teacher. He rolled his eyes and we all laughed. I looked behind me, with my friends watching from a safe distance, with a nervous smile drawn into their faces. Other students were moving to the back, and I saw fear come over their face. I caught a glimpse of Randy again, who had put on a straight and brave face, but I sensed that he was at least worried. The kids I was seating next too had also turned around, with smug smiles on their faces. I did the same. I was sitting next to someone in a Foxy costume and a Purple Girl. Foxy had hit my elbow. "Sailor Jeremy?" He asked. I smirked. My teacher had finally opened up Five Nights at Freddy's. He had just started the first night.

"First night," I said, in a humming tone.

"It may seem easy," another chimed in.

"But we know you feel queasy," one more sang.

"Bonnie is at your door," we all started shouting at our teacher, as he had just seen Bonnie show his face in the West Door's blind spot. He immediately closed the door. I looked back, and saw many kids covering their faces, my friends keeping their nervous smiles, Randy still looking as "brave" as ever.

"Chica won't be a bore," we kept humming. We saw our teacher become jittery. Chica had left and the Pirate Cove monitor was on. But our teacher had made a fatal mistake. He hadn't double checked the West Door's blind spot. Purple Girl quickly ran to increase the volume, and all of us seated in the front stood up. Our teacher brought down the monitor and his face contoured to horror. Bonnie was waiting for him and he opened his mouth wide and started chomping. The scream echoed through the room, and brought more screams along with it. The front row was now laughing and screaming and I shouted, "Senpai noticed you hard, sensei!" Our teacher told us to settle down. I sat back down and again, looked back. Maia hid her face, Xian looked on with a straight but twitchy face, and Keith gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes. I looked toward where Randy was sitting, where everyone around that table was literally mortified. Only Randy kept a straight face but in his heart, as I sensed, was fear.

Our teacher had played it again, actually going up to Night 3. He played a bit of the second game but he let us take over the Custom Nights, as he had already beaten the whole game. When it was my turn to play, I chose the preset Double Trouble. I never minded the Bonnies so I was hyped. It was also nice to add some Foxy in there. I started my night and immediately BonBon (Toy Bonnie) was not on the stage. I found him staring straight at the camera in Party Room 4. I switched the screen to the Prize Corner monitor and quickly wound up the Music Box. I pulled down the monitor, and flashed the light down the hall. Old Bonnie was there. I heard loud breaths in the class as I kept flickering the lights. I still checked both vents because BB could be a little piece of shit sometimes. Then I heard it. Bumping and movement in the vents. From the Prize Corner feed, I quickly changed to both vents. BonBon was in the right but Old Bonnie was still in Party Room 1. I pulled down the monitor and went to the Right Vent's Blind Spot. He was peeping out. More hushes and whispers. I quickly clicked the mask, and BonBon slided to my view but left. I let out a sigh of relief. But when I brought my monitor down again, Old Bonnie was there. I put the mask on again, and Old Bonnie left. I heard a deep exhale. The game went like this for the rest of the time I played. BonBon and Old Bonnie kept bothering me, with the class continuously taking deep breaths. Foxy giving me a visit a few times but he went away. I was able to beat Double Trouble, without a sweat. I returned to my seat, and our teacher told us to sit down. It was time for the carnival and he was passing out the tickets we bought. I had 20 and I was fine with that. We were forced to line up like little kids, because our teacher didn't want us to murder each other. We left and went outside in an orderly fashion. Once we could go, my friends and I went dashing for the booths. We had our phones on us so if we needed each other, we'd be there.

I ran around and explored the booths. There were many. I decided to go to the ones were easy to win at like Knock the Bottle Down or Ring Toss. I got a ton of good prizes, due to my luck. I won a few Teddy Bears, a Kirby plushie, and ironically, a magic wand. I eventually came upon a booth called Shuriken Throw. I got in line, because I really wanted the FNAF plushie pack, which was the grand prize. However, I soon realized who was in front of me. It was Randy, in a ninja suit.

"So discreet," I muttered but Randy had heard my voice.

"Hmm?" He asked as he turned around, "Hi! Umm… Neraine, right?"

"Yes" I pouted my face.

"So what do you want from this booth?" I heard harshness in his voice.

"The plushie pack over there," I pointed.

"The Grand Prize?" He retorted, "I only want the Ninja Sword."

The Ninja Sword, which was obviously fake, was a large prize. Before I could tell him anything else, he went up. I quickly stuffed my Kirby plushie, which I had been hugging the whole time, into my AoT messenger bag. I was surprised that all of plushies had fit. I watched as Randy threw the shurikens at the board. And he got all six as bullseyes. He then was handed the FNAF plushie pack. I was screaming in my head. I turned in 3 tickets to get 6 shurikens, or tries. I threw the first two forcefully, with both counting as an 18. The rest were bullseyes or close to it. I was given the Ninja Sword, which I took with an unhappy smile. "I would rather use the magic wand I won," I muttered. Someone then tapped my back.

"Hey, umm… Can we trade prizes?" It was Randy. I pivoted to face him and his hand had the FNAF plushie pack. My lips soured. I quickly grabbed the sword and gave it to him and took the bag of pushies.

"I thought this would interest you, since you were playing it earlier," he said with shyness hanging from the words. I gave him a smile and put it in my bag, taking up the remaining space it had. I took out the magic wand and did the Sailor Moon pose, saying, "In the name of the moon, I will stop you!" He laughed and we parted ways. "That was awkward," I thought. I eventually bumped into Maia, who needed one more ticket and I had a few extra tickets. Then a scream cut through the loud noise.

"AHHHHH," the scream came from Bash, an 11th grader, who was a bully. There was a monster running about, and it was Bucky. I deduced that Bash had stolen Bucky's tickets and now he was angry and sad. Not a really good reason to be sad but being a victim never helped any crap. The Ninja appeared out of nowhere and quickly took care of Bucky, or at least stanked Bucky. He threw him into an area, which was not near the booth areas. However, robotic apes started raining from the sky. "Oh shit," I thought,"Randy will get overpowered." I stuffed three tickets into Maia's hand, which was more than she asked for, and dashed to where my locker was.

I looked like something literally out of anime, since I felt like I was running at an inhumane speed. I took a sharp turn at the corner of my locker, and teachers and students were telling me to slow down. I fumbled with my lock, opened my locker, put my bag inside, and ran to a private place. That is where I transformed. I decided to use my first and original form, to blend in with the Ninja. My Sailor Moon outfit vanished and a dark blue suit remained.

~No P.O.V.~

Randy was getting tired. He had tried his best to destank Bucky. However, it got harder when McFist's robo-apes started dropping in. He had so many things to fight and there was only one of him. He wanted help so badly and somehow, it fell through from the sky. The help was a girl in a suit similar to his, except purely dark blue and the mask covering the bottom part of her face. A bandage covered her forehead down to her left eye, but the bandage was open to reveal an okay left eye. She had dark brown hair, tied down into a French Braid (think Katniss Everdeen). Her eyes looked menacing, as they glowed a bright red. Randy first thought this was a student in costume and didn't want them to be in danger, but realized this wasn't true, as she had thrown something passed his head. The girl shifted her feet and she vanished. Or so Randy had thought. The girl appeared behind him, ripping apart a Robo-Ape with her two sais (bleh I forgot the name, okay). She stared back at Randy and jumped high. She twirled in the air, with her arms out and spikes came out. Kunais(kunai) wacked all of the Robo- Apes unconscious and Randy sliced through all of them. However, they kept coming. Both became weary and the girl wanted to end this. She transformed into a different form. Her plain suit was replaced by a pink, sleeveless blouse and a matching pink skirt. She had thigh high socks and black boots to go with it. On the back of her, was a pouch for something the size of a machete.

Slung from her right shoulder was a rifle. Her hair was a swirl of yellow and pink. Her eyes were different colored, with yellow on the left and pink on the right. She gave Randy a smirk and aimed her rifle to the sky. Randy looked up to the sky and saw a flying helicopter above them. The girl took a shot, severely grazing the tail wing. She took one more, which destroyed a part of the propeller. She flew to the helicopter's height and jump kicked the front. The girl then shot a ball of lightning onto the helicopter and it went crashing down. A little pod had sprouted from it, but it flew away. Before Randy could thank and compliment her, she was gone. Randy immediately destanked Bucky and quickly smoke bombed away. However, he heard a feminine voice in the wind say, "The Assassin."

**So this was an eventful chapter, eh? XDDDD Back to the point, I've noticed I got over 100 views so hurray to me. Thank you all and I hope more will come. I am not so good at drawing so if possible, could I have some fan art of my OC? Maybe for the cover since I don't have one. But if you would do one, please use Neraine's "Ninja" suit, not the one where she had swirly pink/ yellow hair crap. That outfit is described above. So thank you for reading Chapter 3 of The Assassin and be patient for Chapter 4. :3**


	4. Soul Swap

**Hi everybody, welcome to Ch.4 of The ****Assassin. I'm very sorry for taking forever to post this chapter up. I was at a Writer's Block. I knew what I wanted to put in this chapter, but I didn't know what to put exactly. There was also school in the way and it really annoyed me. So finally Ch. 4 is up. I'd like to point out that we have another character introduced. Another OC in my opinion. You will find out who I ship them with. Hurray! Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story except my OCs and the story itself. Before you start reading, I'd like to point out that the time does change, from a Saturday to an annoying Monday. You should be able to see that, though. Now enjoy Chapter 4, Soul Swap.**

* * *

><p>I was playing Call of Duty Zombies, entering my 20th round online. My eyes were bloodshot. I had left the windows close, with the curtain blocking out the sun. My door was locked and only a night light shined. "Fucking piece of shit… I can't train in peace," I cursed under my breath, as I made a zombie train on the stage. The train became larger and I picked it away with my Pack-A-Punched AUG. I used the grenade launcher. As I destroyed the horde, the jewelry trinket on my desk started "moving." I had received the trinket as a special part of my job. It was over the summer. The box waddled towards me.<p>

"We have another lesson to do, Neraine," the box emitted a whining voice.

"Can't you see I'm busy here?" I hissed at the box.

"So? We need to practice," the box opened.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. I got up quickly and got my brother, "Play for me while I'm gone. And if you die, I'll murder you."

I opened the box and picked up the mirror in it. The reflection I always saw wasn't mine. It was her, it was of the voice. She looked like me and I didn't know if she would shapeshift to match the Assassin's look. This voice had a more bustier body than me and she would brag to me about it. I would always roll my eyes.

"Ready?" Her reflection spoke, and she gave a taunting smile. I gave her an unimpressed look. My body was then sucked into the mirror, violently than before. When I got inside the mirror, it was the same old place I'd always see. A lush field of pink tulips with a yellow sun, shining in the sky.

"Why were you more harsher than before, umm… I never got to your name." My voice became quiet when I realized I never knew her name.

"Call me Trinket, and the reason why you came in her more violently was because of today's lesson," she said as a chalkboard materialized behind her. The area around it cleared, creating a patch of soil around the pink tulips. A desk appeared and I was told to sit in it.

"I didn't know Saturday was a school day," I said, giggling with sarcasm.

"Shut it," a ruler landed on my arm as Trinket talked as she wrote on the board, "Today's lesson is actually a new move. I call it the Soul Swap." Trinket continued to talk, "How Soul Swap works is that, if you are unable to run somewhere private to change or to not raise any eyes, use the Soul Swap. Now how it works is that you and I can swap souls an-" I stopped her right there. "What?! You are not going to use me! You little-" I was cut off rudely by Trinket, just like I had interrupted her. "Let me finish, dumbass. As I was saying, we can swap souls. I can take control of your body and your soul will leave it. You will act like a ghost and go somewhere to transform. In order to call on me, you need this necklace," Trinket dropped a necklace onto the desk I was sitting at. I picked it up and examined it. The necklace was in the form of a happy face. I frowned. "Say anything polite," Trinket added emphasis to the word polite,"And I will come to swap. Finally, everything comes with their downsides, so doing this often gives killer migraines. Like killer." I gulped.

"Well, let's practice!" Trinket lunged at me.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, this is Heidi Weinerman, telling you all of the new hero from last Friday's fright. She helped the Ninja but vanished quickly. Here's some pictures of this hotshot," Phones and the T.V. screens in school buzzed with this. Pictures of me helping the Ninja and what not. I groaned and groaned and groaned. "Maybe that was a bad idea," I thought to myself. I had also brought Trinket with me, in the form of the necklace she gave me. Trinket had told me to wear this, just in case. However that meant that I had to put up with her bullshit.<p>

"This goes to show you that this school is pretty amused by anything," Trinket pointed out and I let out a sigh of agreement. I was walking towards my locker and Trinket kept commenting about the school. "That's dumb… Damn, this school has changed…. Nice locke-" She kept ranting on and on. "Shut up!" I told her as I opened my locker. Inside it was a note.

"What the fuck?" I picked up the note, "To Trinket?!"

"Let me see it!" She screamed and I couldn't see through my other eye. I held in my scream as my still viewable eye darted around, trying to grab my things from my locker. My head was going crazy and I quickly grabbed my English book and notebook. My eye finally recovered and I let out a deep breath of air. I limped toward English class.

"What the hell was that?" I screamed towards Trinket. "It was…. It was…," her voice was stampering and I knew she was blushing. "Its Nomi!" She admitted in a tearful voice. "Who?" I asked but before she could say anything, my friends had approached me.

"Hey," I weakly muttered.

"Dude are you okay?" Keith asked.

"Did Halloween get to you?" Xian taunted.

"Played too much video games?" Maia made a concerned face.

"All," I groaned and we went to class. Mr. Bannister hadn't arrived so I used that time to interrogate Trinket. I put my head down to help me recover, as my eyes started twitching.

"What was that, Trinket? Soul Swap? Is this Time and Eternity? We are not two souls, retard," I howled at her.

"I'm sorry… Gomen ne~," she started to wail. "If this is love problems, then tell me later. I'm not in the mood," Mr. Bannister walked into the room and I quickly fixed myself. Class had started.

"Homework… NOW," He screamed, making my pain worse than before. I pulled out my homework, an essay about Japanese literature. I passed it to the front, then I grabbed the other papers from the people behind me. As he got them, he flipped through the papers. I grabbed my pencil case and sketchbook. I hid the sketchbook underneath my English notebook. I started doodling as Mr. Bannister started the lesson. I have to say that I write quick, and in a neat way to boot. As Mr. Bannister wrote, I wrote at his pace and just kept doodling. I was tempted to draw yaoi but the chances of someone seeing it was high. Instead, I doodled a picture of Maid-sama. I soon felt a paper hit my head.

"What the-" I said but Mr. Bannister's voice boomed. I quickly hid the sketchbook fully.

"What is this, hmm?" He picked up the paper that had hit my head. It landed near my foot. He opened the note and mumbled as his eyes darted.

"Randy, Howard, after class!" He shouted and I jumped. I looked to my side and I forgot Howard sat next to me. It was always something that I wanted to forget. Howard gave me a frown. I quickly looked away.

The rest of English class was very awkward for me. I stopped doodling and simply focused on the lesson. I found it a bit hard because I had remembered this from Academic Decathlon, since I was the English representative. I was so happy when English ended. I ended up passing my locker to drop off my books and pick up my next class books. Which really wasn't anything. Because it was Gym. It was my gym clothes I grabbed. I hated gym because I usually had it without my friends and people hated me because I had "skill." I gave my friends a forced smile and went to the girls' locker room.

* * *

><p>"Neraine, why did you act like such a weakling in Gym class?" Trinket tauntingly whispered, "You could've Soul Swapped with me."<p>

"Stupid, aren't you the one who told me to not abuse that?!" I mentally punched her. She sighed and retreated. I couldn't even sit down at a table for lunch in peace. My legs were literally Jell-O and I couldn't even lift the bean and cheese burrito my father gave me for lunch. I simply stared at it, about to literally ram my face into the table. It was cold, but I used my powers to warm it.

"You really don't look so good," Maia came up, along with Keith and Xian. She sat next to me, while Keith and Xian sat opposite of us. She grabbed my burrito with a napkin, brought my hands up, and made my hands grip the burrito. I took a tiny bite of it. Then another and another and another.

"Looks like that burrito revived her," Keith said and Xian exploded into laughter. At that comment, I realized that I was three fourths into the burrito. I gave both of them a deathly glare and muttered loud enough for them to hear, "Laugh and I'll rip out your vocal chords." Keith and Xian's complexions paled and they went back to eating their food. Maia simply let out a giggle.

"Hey… uhhhh… can we sit here?" A harsh voice said, with a bit of asshole hidden. I turned around to see Howard and Randy.

"According to Mr. Bannister, we have to sit with you, so is it alright with you?" Randy continued. I turned around to my friends, giving them a yandere look. My face was easy to shut them up. My face said, "Say anything and I'll hang you on a tree." Their faces pursed and they all gave me a forced smile.

"Go ahead, sit down," I turned to Randy and Howard, with a smile. They sat down and I started on a new sketch. My hand fidgeted as I started a chibi drawing of Highschool of the Dead.

"So what do you do here?" Howard asked, making me almost mess up on Rei's hair. "What do you think? Talk of course," I replied, with an unamused face. Howard was getting on my nerves. "Usually about the day of course," Maia continued. And it went from there. They kept on asking us questions, with Maia answering them since I focused on my drawing.

"The Ninja seems good at hiding himself when he isn't mention. That last question made him stutter," Trinket pointed out. "I couldn't agree anymore."

_***No P.O.V., at McFists***_

"Who was that girl, Viceroy? Where did she come from?" McFist was yelling at Viceroy, "We need to take her out, along with the Ninja."

"OK, ok. I created some robots to take care of those two. However, I designed them so they'll put the Ninja in trouble. It is because she appeared when the Ninja was in real danger of dying," Viceroy said.

"Let them out! I need to take care of that slimy girl before she ruins my plans," McFist hit his arm against the desk. "Fine," Viceroy pressed the button and the 4 monsters were launched towards Norrisville High.

**_*Neraine's P.O.V.*_**

Lunch was nearing its end when the ceiling broke open. From ceiling came 4 robots. A praying mantis,one with a Bigfoot complex, a humanoid samurai, and a cat. They started to destroy the cafeteria. I looked for my friends, but they had already started for the exit.

"Want to try Soul Swap now? " Trinket smiled.

"Fine," I replied.

I carefully but quickly forced my soul out. I felt slimy but I had to work with what I have. I saw Trinket enter my body. She smiled at me, since she could see me, and ran to where everyone else ran off to. I flew to the top of the opening and formed my body. "I'll need to use all of my strength for this fight," I said as I formed into what looked like Black Rock Shooter. I flew down the hole and created a shock that stopped the robots temporarily. The Ninja was already trying to fight them off. "Showtime," I smirked and my left eye lit up blue.

I ran towards the praying mantis robot first. I dematerialized my gun and forced my fist into it. I kicked its arms away from me and tripped it over. "What the juice?" I heard the Ninja say. I didn't pay attention. I brought my sword out, which wasn't the katana I should've had. Instead it was a light blue scissor blade. I grinned maniacally and looked up to the praying mantis. "Let's dance," I started spinning the scissor and pointed it at the robot. I flew up and kicked its arm down and sliced it off. It tried to hit me with its other one, but I sliced it off. The praying mantis was still cooking and my scissor was wearing away. Instead, I rematerialized my gun onto my arm and aimed. The robot ran towards me and I fired. It exploded and I hopped back. I bumped into the Ninja and we ended up surrounded by the remaining three. I quickly transformed into Ruby Rose and pulled out Crescent Rose and used dust on it. The cat and Bigfoot robot lunged at me, with the humanoid one being pushed back by Randy. I shot at both robots, knocking them back. I dashed toward them, using Ruby's semblance to enhance the velocity. I did it in a zig zag manner, as they threw tables and among other things at me. All of it was disintegrated when they touched the rose petals I left behind. I came up to the Bigfoot robot first, slicing up and down, sideways, and comboed it hard. I landed on my heels, and skidded, as the robot fell apart behind me. The cat backed up and I prepared to take its hits. The cat launched missiles at it and I used my dust to make me vanish. However, as I approached the cat, it scratched me, giving me a wound in my leg. It started bleeding but I left it alone. I needed to finish the job at hand. "Kitty, you are going to regret that," I taunted as I flipped the scythe over and shot 2 full rounds at it. The cat exploded and I held my ground. But then I forgot. "Randy!" I looked behind me to see the humanoid samurai in pieces. He was okay. I let out a sigh of relief. However, before I could look back up, a red smoke surrounded me and I was taken to the roof of the school.

"Who are you?" The Ninja, or Randy, pointed a finger at me.

"Why should I tell you?" I retorted. I turned around to leave, but he grabbed my shoulder and pinned me against the wall.

"Tell me who you are," Randy sounded angry, "Are you trying to steal my job?"

"Idiot, I'm here to help. You would've died if it wasn't for me last time and now," I replied, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Whatever.… You know what? How about a showdown? I'd like to test you," he said, sounding like the alpha dog.

"Please, I'd kill you. Don't get me started," I growled at him.

"See, you are defending yourself. How about tomorrow at lunch? Outside, in front of the school," he said coyly. I reluctantly agreed.

"By the way, what's your name?" He asked me.

"The Assassin," I said. Then I ran to the edge of the building and leapt off. I shredded the physical body and went back to being a ghost. School had ended and Trinket left my body to let me reoccupy it.

**_*__**Trinket's** P.O.V.*_**

Neraine had went to sleep. She told me she was tired from today's fight. The Soul Swap gave a light headache, but she was able to recover. I knew it was a good idea to take care of her body and that included school. I'm still amazed that this girl had the ability to still do her homework, even if she exerted some power in the fight. I was right for choosing her as the Assassin. I sat in the pink tulip field, and picked up Nomi's note.

"When will be together soon, love?" I started to cry and put the note next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, <strong>**again. I am very sorry for it being spacey. I don't know okay. But as you can see, Trinket is the new character here, and yes, I am shipping her with Nomi. Deal with it. Maybe I'll write some random one shot to keep you at bay. Maybe after or before Chapter 5 or 6. I'd like to tell you right when I finished typing this paragraph up, an episode of RC9GN started. I am laughing because it is Welcome Back Catfish. Huehuehuehue. So yeah, please follow, fav or review. Still don't mind criticism and still is looking for fanart.****Before I end this, thank you Hikari Akiriko for reviewing. Your opinion will be taken into account. I feel flattered that you say my story is good and has a good flow. :)**


	5. ShowDown

**Hey guys, welcome b****ack to The Assassin, Chapter 5. I am very sorry for not posting this chapter up in a week. I was almost done with it, but school decided to bite back at me for winning 2nd place in Science Fair and 1st place in a bee. This chapter is pretty long, and I kept on changing the P.O.V. from Neraine to Trinket. This probably won't happen again until another part of the story, which will be a three part. :3 If this bothers you, then I'm really sorry. There is a fluffy scene in this chapter so be prepared. The regular disclaimers are here: I don't own anything but my story and OC. (SkullGirls) So I present to you Ch.5, ShowDown.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day, early. It was around 5 am, and my room was lit by a dim nightlight. Since I had slept early the day before, I couldn't head back to sleep. Instead, I watched YouTube to make time past, but then I remembered. Trinket. I got off from the bed and grabbed the box. I looked into the mirror, but I only saw my real reflection and not Trinket's.<p>

"Trinket?" I asked, with concern. But I didn't get an answer. Instead, I was sucked gently into the mirror. I saw her on a couch, eating a pint of strawberry ice cream. She was depressed, and I wanted to help. However, I needed to be quick because I'll be late for school.

"Nomi… N-n-nomi," she was whimpering that name, "Neraine, I know that the Ninja challenged you to a showdown. Please accept it. It would be a time I can see Nomi."

"What?! But are you-" I tried to reason with her but she silenced me.

"I can access the Nomicon, where Nomi is, and I'll be able to see him. Just leave the necklace in your locker," she said and I was whisked out of the mirror. The time was 5:45 and I decided to take a bath. I mumbled to myself in the bathroom, trying to process what she told me. So she really wanted me to fight the Ninja? I sighed. I know I used a different personality when I fought. It was cocky and a bit seductive. I planned on using it to my advantage. I sighed. After changing, I went down for breakfast, and it was toast. I quickly spread the butter onto it. My mom was making a burger for me today.

"Mom, I need an excuse," I blurted out.

"For what? The Assassin? Can't you use Soul Swap, dear?" My mom replied, and I could hear she was a bit annoyed.

"Trinket has someone to meet, so yeah," I bit my lip.

"Alright, I'll say you have a doctor's appointment today. Before lunch, right?" She agreed and I told her yes. I finished the toast and grabbed my AoT messenger bag and my mother left the lunch in the fridge.

"Bye Mom!" I said as I opened the garage to get my bike. As I biked to school, my phone kept ringing. I didn't want to pick it up, but Trinket wouldn't shut up about it so I decided to simply pick it up. I picked it up at an intersection, and went off to the sidewalk. It wasn't a call, however. It was Heidi Weinermen's blog. I closed my phone and continued on.

"I wish I could shut my notifications of that but then u wouldn't get other important announcements for school," I groaned. Trinket said nothing. I was surprised.

"Need to tell me anything?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you later," she said. I didn't hear from her for a long time.

I entered school, with a feeling of something different. My heart pounded and my mind was losing itself. I really didn't want to do this, but its Trinket. I had to. I planned on avoiding Randy as much as possible. I prayed that we wouldn't end up as partners, if we had partners. The headache came back, as I approached my locker. My friends were already waiting for me from there, and I tried my best to look healthy as possible. I really wasn't happy.

"I have a doctor's appointment today," I told them as I picked up my science book and journal.

"So are you going to be picked up early?" Xian asked and he leaned onto my locker door.

"Yeah, before lunch actually. I probably won't come back," I gritted my teeth. Lying to my new friends was painful. I closed the locker door, and Xian almost fell. We all laughed and started our way to Mrs. Driscoll's class. We entered the class and I took my seat, with Maia next to me. Xian and Keith sat behind us. I tried my best to avoid looking for Randy. The awkward level would rise.

"Okay class, so I've consulted Jerry and he told me that you all should move seats. I have to agree, you guys have been a bit of trouble since you chose your seats. Now I'll put a sticky note with your name on it so you know your new seat," Mrs. Driscoll said and I looked to Maia, with a twitching face. I felt like it was Chica's face when she was in the East Hall Corner. I'd always say, "Twitch for me, my child," when she was there. Now, I'm feeling stupid for saying that. Mrs. Driscoll started putting the sticky notes down and read the one planted on my desk. It had my name on it. I was filled with relief. I sighed, but I saw Maia stand up.

"Y-yo-you're moving?!" I stuttered. She simply nodded. My stomach tensed and it was like I was on my period. I decided to take a peek on the sticky note next to me. And I almost vomited in my mouth. The note said Randy Cunningham. I began to freak out. Out of all the people, why him? For crying out loud, I would've been fine with Howard. I quickly put down my head, trying to keep my murderous tendencies down. I heard the shuffling of feet and the seat next to me move. Then a poke. **(Random a/n in the middle: this was my friend a day ago XD)**

"Are you okay?" Randy asked. I slowly pulled my head up, to show him a forced happy face.

"Yes, just a bit tired," I lied. Today is a day of lying.

"Nomi, I can feel him near," Trinket chimed in, which surprised me. She hasn't talked so far.

"Because the Ninja is now sitting next to me until they change the seating arrangement," I replied, with an angry tone.

"Maybe I could visit him now!" Trinket shouted. I wanted to try to start a conversation with Randy, while Mrs. Driscoll was arranging papers. It would distract him probably. But before I could say anything, Trinket said, "Never mind." At least it spared me from talking to him.

"Okay class, with your new seating partners, I'd like you to create a chemical reaction with the chemicals in front of you. This is just to get to know your partner," Mrs. Driscoll said and started writing formulas on the board. Randy picked up one of the tubes and was about to pour it into the beaker when I stopped him. **(another random a/n: don't really know which chemicals to mix around so yeaaah)**

"No, you shouldn't add that until you add the other two. Adding this one first will cause a horrible reaction," I grabbed the test tube from him and put it back in the rack.

"Sorry," he said and grabbed the second test tube. He poured its contents into the beaker. I did the third test tube. My hands were twitching. As I grabbed the first tube, he grabbed it too.

"Uhhhh," Randy said. I looked at him and his face was already red. He was biting his lips.

"Cute face you got there," I giggled, sarcastically. Randy had let go of the tube and I poured it. Once I finished pouring it, the beaker poofed up a gas. It didn't smell so bad, but Randy was covering his face in shame. Part of me felt bad for him but most of me didn't care. However, my face felt a bit flush too.

"Let's pretend that never happened," I patted his back.

"Y-yeah," he said. Mrs. Driscoll came up to us, and gave us a smile.

* * *

><p>Lunch was close and I bit my lip. I had cross thoughts going on in my mind. I didn't want to fight Randy, but I felt so bad for Trinket. The sound of a ball impacting the wall snapped me out of my thoughts. One of the students threw a dodgeball towards me, and I leaned backwards to avoid it. I was still in the game, but my butt wasn't.<p>

"Damn," I said. I ran for a ball, near the wall. Bash threw two dodgeballs at me and I tripped onto the floor. My hands caught myself, with my face a mere inches near the floor.

"Why does this have to be stressful?" I thought," Just save me ple-" My thought was interrupted by the P.A. system coming on. "Ms. Neraine, you are going home," Mr. Slimovitz voice rang out and I sighed. The coach simply pointed to the door, with an evil glare on his face. I quickly grabbed my bag, passed my locker, and went out. My mother had already signed me out. She grabbed my books and placed them in the front seat. I sat in the car, bringing the books to my lap.

"You have a few minutes until lunch. Its enough time for us to get home, however," my mom said, as the engine of the car roared and started to move.

"Mom, why do you think I'm this?" I asked her, as we entered the suburbs.

"What do you mean this?" She still focused on the road.

"You know, the Assassin?" I grabbed the car manual from the side compartment and flipped through.

"You shouldn't be asking me this, dear. Ask your box,"

"But what do you think?" I was persistent.

"Your personality. You are different from your cousins. I really can't think of anything else," the car turned onto our street and the car's speed slowed down. I sighed and my mother drove the car into the garage. I checked the time. 4 minutes. My eyes widened at the time. I ran up the staircase, and placed my bag and books at my desk. I transformed, but quickly made myself invisible. 3 minutes. The clock kept ticking. I heard my mom yell goodbye as I leapt out of my window.

I landed onto the front yard, the grass breaking my fall. My legs were shocked for a moment, but I quickly recovered. I dashed onto the sidewalk, running towards the school. I skidded at every corner, my legs literally jelly. 2 minutes. I could see the school in the horizon, and I could hear the bells ringing. I ran to how much this body would let me, and I saw sparks flying behind me.

"I am not KATNISS!" I screamed in my mind, as Mr. Slimovitz's car came into view, along with the rest of the parking lot. I ran past it, and the passenger door flew right off. It had almost decapitated me, but a tree took the hit instead. 1 minute. The bells continued to ring, as I flew right next to the cafeteria's windows. Students were pouring in all of the doors, and I caught a glimpse of my friends. However, the window ended, and I focused my attention on getting to the roof. 30 seconds. I halted my run, which sent me skidding 15 feet. My feet were burning, and my legs were numb. 15 seconds. Since my feet were close to useless, I summoned Crescent Rose and shot at the floor. The shot propelled me to the roof, and I used the scythe end of Crescent Rose to break my fall. The damage was minimal to the roof. The timer in my mind had gone off. I limped towards the end of the building, looking for the Ninja.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Trinket's P.O.V.*<strong>_

I sensed Neraine's presence near me. The time was lunch, as I smelled a hint of tacos and burritos in the air. The fight will happen soon, so I decided to leave. I deattached myself from the necklace, and the necklace changed. A simple straight face replaced the glowing smiley face. I thought about changing the necklace to something Neraine liked, but that wasn't my focus. Nomi is. I floated through the school halls, trying to find the Nomicon. I saw many kids in the halls, all chatting. In the cliches that Neriaine had described to me. I continued to wander around the school, until I sensed him. I followed my guts. It lead me to a locker, and I phased through it. There, I saw the book. The book that binds him, like the box that hinders me. I have more freedom than him, which oppresses me inside. My feelings were held in and I knew I couldn't suppress them forever. I took a big gulp and entered the book.

The book was a bedroom. A simple twin bed in the right corner, a couch next to it, a T.V. across it, and a tiny table with food.

"Trinket, looking beautiful as ever," a seductive purr came out of the shadows, which made me feel molested. I didn't want to look back, where my love awaited. I wasn't ready for this, but I still went there anyway. I was regretting this every single second. I stood there, stiff, as footsteps grew louder behind me. A finger, a hand, a grope.

"You really made your body voluptuous, my dear Trinket," one of his hands toyed with my hair, the other holding my right breast. Did these 800 years make him a pervert? He grabbed my butt next, which made me kick him. He fell down, crying. That's when I got a good look of him. His hair was a bloody red, his eyes the same sharp red as my poor Neraine's. He wore a cloak that reminded me of an anime character Neraine showed me. I think it was from Narata, Narotu, Naru something. He recovered, standing up and licking his lips.

"Why don't we go back to what we wanted to do?" Nomi approached me, but I pushed him back.

"Fain, watashi no aisuru ōjo (Fine, my dear princess.) ," he said, as he pulled me into the couch with him. I was sitting on his lap, but I shifted most of my body to the remaining part of the couch. It has been 800 years and we needed time. A ton of it. The T.V. turned on, and on it was the Assassin and the Ninja, starting their duel.

"I told him to not kill her," Nomi whispered, stroking my hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Neraine's P.O.V*<strong>_

"So you decided to come, eh?" The Ninja cockily said. I sent him a simple smirk. I was Toki/ Towa, and he gave me a gesture to come at him. However, he didn't know the tricks I had up my sleeves. I started at him with a dash. He threw some balls onto the floor, with an attempt to trip me. I cartwheeled through the balls, and my legs landed on him. He fell down, but I couldn't hold my body weight, so I ended up falling on him.

"Get off of me," he squirmed under me, and kneed my private area. I yelped. My yelp accidentally turned me into something I didn't want to be.

"Va-va-Valentine?!" I shrieked, as I saw my body. Underneath me was the Ninja, suffocating under Valentine's, or my, huge breasts. His face was insufferably red. I forgot that Trinket told me I could transform into anything I wanted. My one good eye twitched. I quickly back flipped off of the Ninja. I landed, and I tried to transform back. However, it wouldn't let me. "What?!" I thought. "Its cooling down," I heard a voice like Trinket's in the back of my head.

"Shit," I muttered. I didn't pay attention when the sword stabbed through me. Blood sprayed, but the sword stayed within my abdomen. My mouth hung open, and I fell back. The sword jumped out of my chest, landing in the Ninja's hands. My hand slithered towards the wound, and soaked the glove in blood. My good eye started fluttering. This was the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Trinket's P.O.V.*<strong>_

"No!" I was screaming hysterically, "No!" I jumped out of the couch, with the intent of destroying the damned T.V. Instead, Nomi's hand pulled me back into the couch. He pushed me onto the bottom of it, and hung over me. He hugged me, and flipped me to be on top. He began to snicker. I became confused, until I felt his hands slither on my body. I tried to squirm, but his hands were too strong.

"The girl has a good choice in characters, don't ya think?" I looked at the blood red glove, and the wound was gone. Then I remembered Neraine playing the game.

"A nurse who kills."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Neraine's P.O.V.*<strong>_

I laid there. On the ground. Bleeding out. The glove became more soaked with my blood. I felt blood coming up my throat. My sight became hazy, as I saw a blur of the Ninja. The sword aimed at my throat, my blood dripping onto it. The Ninja muttered something that I couldn't hear. The sword rised up, and came down onto my throat. Or the ground. The split second before impact, time froze, my wound healed up, and I rolled out of the way. The Ninja's blue eyes widened, at the spot where I was. I was surprised that I could regenerate too. Maybe because I was Valentine.

"The doctor will see you now," I grabbed a poisonous vial, and put in a box. The Ninja charged at me, his eyes focusing on me and me only. I pulled out my bone saw and blocked his attack. I pushed him back, and dashed at him. He got into position to slice me, but I ducked and launched him up with a punch. I jumped up, and wrecked him.

"Look's like someone's heart rates are going down," I grabbed the bone saw and positioned myself, "Major Surgery!" I lunged towards his torso, cutting him 18 times. Each time, a heart rate came out, and it increased every hit I did. He fell towards the floor, with cuts on his suit. I didn't want to kill him, so I angled each slice to not cut him open. I landed near his feet, and removed my medical mask. I bit into the mask, and took out the poisonous vial. It wasn't really poisonous, but a sleep drug.

"Someone needs a shot. Let me do it," I grabbed his arm to give the shot, but the Ninja air fisted me to the side.

"I'm not going down that easy!" He shouted at me, and got his two sais out.

"Hmph, neither am I," I said. I checked to see if transformation is possible, and it was possible. I turned back into Toki/ Towa. I aimed the rifle at him, firing three shots. He dodged all three of them.

"You're too stubborn, boy," I dashed towards him and brought my huge knife against his sword. He knocked me back, but I charged up Eclipse. I threw at him, which stunned him. I needed to talk to him, so I quickly grabbed his body, and took it to the roof.

**¯\_(****ツ****)_/¯ **

**¯\_(****ツ****)_/¯ **

The Ninja/ Randy had woken up, and lunch had ended 10 minutes ago. His eyes fluttered and he stood up.

"Took ya long," I said, as my regular form. I walked up to him, with a hand out. He swatted it away. Randy elbowed my neck and pinned me against the door.

"I will kill you," he said, the sword near my abdomen once more.

"Why won't you let me help you?" I piped out, as my vocal chords was still recovering from the impact.

"I don't need help," I heard his teeth grit, and I pouted my face and transformed back to Valentine.

"What if you die? Don't think Miss Nurse will help you." My smirk was hidden by the medical mask, and soon I felt his hand near the bottom of my breasts.

"What a pervert," I giggled, and he looked down to where his hand was. He was distracted and I planted my foot onto his, and knocked him back.

"I'm an ally, not an enemy," I said, and picked him up by his scarf, "You'll be thankful eventually." I let him go, sprinted off the roof, and went back home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Trinker's P.O.V.*<strong>_

His hug intensified. I tried to wriggle out of it, but his arms wrapped around me like a python. The fight was over, ending in a draw. I knew the Ninja would come in here any second, and find us. Nomi suddenly loosened his arms, and I got up from the couch.

"Goodbye," I left the book, and went back to Neraine's locker. I took the necklace out, and allowed the box to suck me back in. It was too far to float, as I was tired and weak. I found Neraine, asleep at her desk, a notebook underneath her folded arms. I retreated back into my box, and decided to take a rest myself.

**Nice chapter right? Did you like the fluffy moments? Hope you did! I ended up replacing a scene, and added Valentine. For Valentine's Day! I might right a short fluff or lemon one-shot with Trinket and Nomi, but it depends. Sorry for the constant switching of P.O.V. but I wanted you guys to see how both Neraine and Trinket react. Sorry for ****all the line bre****aks XD. ****So yeah. Remember to like, follow, fave, or anything. I'd really like some critique too. :)**


End file.
